


Wings

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel heat, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Light Smut, Prostate Massage, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing massage, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Wing Kink





	Wings

Walking into the bunker, the repugnant scent of an angel in heat filled your nostrils.   
“Hey (Y/N), me and Sam gotta hunt. Have fun” Dean spoke quickly, as he and Sam almost sprinted out of the bunker. Sighing, you dropped your bag by the laundry room while making your way towards the source of the scent, your bedroom.

Edging the door open, Gabriel was thrashing on the bed. His wings were matted and tangled, a sure sign of an Angel heat.   
“Babe” You said softly, in an attempt to calm him down. His frenzied eyes met your own.   
“I’m here to help” You continued. Holding your hands up, you showed him that you were harmless, here only to do the one thing angels needed during a heat.   
“I won’t hurt you. I promise” You said, moving to sit on the bed beside him. Gabriel was still frenzied, his skin was burning to the touch.   
“C’mon, let’s go get you in the tub” You said softly. Gabriel reluctantly agreed and followed you to the bathroom, the scent following him all of the way.

While you filled the tub, you stripped Gabriel and eased him into the tub.   
“Stay there, I’m gonna go wash the bedding and these clothes” You said. Gabriel nodded and watched you run out. A few moments later, everything was in the laundry room, being soaked in the washing machine and you were back by Gabriel’s side.

Massaging your fingers through the feathers, you felt the oil making your fingers sticky. Loosened feathers soaked in the water, the golden shimmers occasionally catching your eye. It took a long time to have fully smoothed out the feathers on Gabriel’s large wings, though it wasn’t a chore by any means. Gabriel had told you of the magnitude of this, few people are allowed to see an angel’s wings, even less allowed to groom them.

“Hey, thanks” Gabriel said softly, pulling you from your thoughts. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently.   
“You don’t need to thank me” You said softly, washing your hand of the oil. Gabriel smiled and climbed out of the tub for a moment, emptying the tub and cleaning it before refilling it with a snap of his fingers.   
“Climbing in?” He asked, while sliding back into the tub. You nodded and smiled, standing up to remove your clothes before climbing into the tub. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arms around you, and despite them not being visible, you felt his wings tease your shoulders slightly. Gabriel stroked his fingers over your shoulder blades, kissing the top of your head gently.   
“Sam and Dean have gone hunting, so it’s just us for a few days” You smiled, rubbing your thumb over his chest. Gabriel smiled and kissed your head gently, shifting to wash you gently.

A while later, you were curled up in bed with Gabriel, occasionally brushing your fingers through Gabriel’s wings again. Almost silent moans and whimpers were leaving his throat, and you could feel him grinding his crotch against your leg.   
“Feel good?” You asked softly, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah…” Gabriel panted.   
“You know what this does to any angel, having you just makes it so much better” Gabriel grinned. You smiled softly and kissed him gently.  
“You think you could come from just this?” You asked, shifting to tease the fingers closer to where they met his shoulder blades. Smirking, Gabriel shifted and rolled his hips against you.

“I definitely will” He murmured, shifting until you were laid beneath him. Laying himself on your chest, he kissed you gently, while rolling his hips against you. You smirked up to him and tease his wings again, shifting to roll against him slightly.   
“Close?” You asked, his moans were becoming louder and slightly higher pitched, a sure sign that he was close.   
“Yeah” He panted, rolling his hips faster. Shifting, you nipped at Gabriel’s neck, leaving a trail of bites that covered his neck.   
“Fuck” Gabriel whispered, coming in his boxer shorts with a groan. Smirking up to Gabriel, you kissed him gently, while he snapped his fingers to dispose of the soiled boxers.


End file.
